What am I to become, the memoirs of Queen Akasha
by cooldamien
Summary: My memoirs from the time I was taken aboard a Wraith Hive ship at the age of 5 were I was trained as a servant. To when I became a Hive Queen myself. This is my story, a story of a Human transforming into a true Wraith.
1. Chapter 1

What am I to become

Chapter 1:

Throughout my life I have wondered what I was to become. I have even asked myself who I was and to be honest, for most of my life I could not answer either of those two questions or if I did I would have answered with one of many titles that I held in my life. "Human, Slave, Servant, Worshipper, Queens Attendant, Wraith, Mind Walker, Hive Queen" But are these titles truly the things that define myself. I do not truly know. For the wraith they do but for humans this is not always the case.

I have few memories from before the time I was captured by the wraith. I remember that my name is Akasha. I remember that I was a princess of the people I was born from and I was meant to rule them. I am able to remember this simply because status is very important in wraith society being born as royalty was something my wraith brain would remember well. From what little is left of my human side I know I should be saddened by this but in the end it is simply the way of things. What I do remember very well is from the time I was brought aboard the wraith hive ship.

My first true memory that I remember is waking up with a headache. I slowly got up off of the strange floor that felt like rough hide. When I opened my eyes I found that the room was not well lit. I could tell that other people were also in the small cell, all of them from the same place that I was taken from. No one was talking that is until one of the others noticed me and the sign of recognition entered his eyes. The short man said "Princess, I am sorry princess there was nothing we could do to stop them. I am sorry Princess oh so sorry. Our people…" I had no idea what the man was talking about but I was not given a chance to ask him any questions because a tall white haired man interrupted, no a man was not the right word for he was not human he was something else. In a strange voice he said "So you girl were a princess. I think the queen may be interested in you little girl. You will follow me and the rest of you will follow the drones. Come on girl follow." I was scared and I did not want to follow this creature but something in my mind would not let me disobey him. My small legs carried me all the way to the throne room.

The white haired male creature kneeled before a tall and slender female who wore a long and flowing dress. She was sitting in the strangest throne chair that I have ever seen before, not that I have seen much in my life. I was unable to take in any more details of this throne room for I felt compelled to kneel before the queen and once I had kneeled I was unable to move my head from the floor. All I could see is the floor which was a blue and purplish color.

I then felt an even stranger feeling in my mind. The two beings did not speak out loud to each other with words but they were conversing with each other none the less. I could even understand what it was they were talking about. I could not describe with words what it was that I was understanding. But none the less I knew that they are talking about me, how I used to be a princess, that by right I now belong personally to the queen and that no other wraith had the right to feed upon me. I now knew that these creatures called them self's wraith. I was even more frightened now than before and that is saying a lot.

When my fear increased I could feel the two wraiths eyes upon me. I could not see them but I knew without a doubt that they were staring at me in surprise. The queen spoke not with words but in my mind. "So you are gifted young human, yes I can feel your mind. You have blood of our kind running through your veins. Your mind is powerful for such a young human, no I should say for humans in general."

The queen thoughts turn to the other wraith in the room and said "Yes I am going to keep her; she will be my personal slave. Commander have the scientist enhance her wraith genes so she can see in low light and not be so frail and weak. Make sure her mind is not damage for I will be displeased if her mental abilities are damaged on the other hand if they are improved they will be rewarded."

The wraith commander bowed and said "Yes my Queen" I could not understand the words he was speaking but I simply knew what it was that he said. The commander turned to me and in my tongue he said "Follow me" and like before I had little choice but to follow him.

I do not remember much of the following week all I remember is pain and lots of it. I remember I would wake up screaming and then pass out again. My five year old human body could not take that level of strain. So the procedure had to be done in stages or it would have killed me.

I learned later that I woke up a week after the scientist had finished operating on me. When I awoke I found that I was not in any pain. In fact I felt better and stronger than I ever have in my short life. The dark rooms of the hive ship no longer seemed dark to me anymore. I could smell scents that I was never able to detect in the past. But the biggest change that I notice was I could feel the hive in my mind. Now that I can feel the hive so clearly now, I knew that I was feeling them before my transformation it simply was so faint that it was something that only resided in the back of my mind. I was only able to consciously recognize telepathic thoughts when I focused on the person making them. But now it took a very little bit of effort for me to hear myriad of thoughts that were all around me. It felt like a new set of eyes had been opened for the first time in my life, that before I was simply stumbling in the dark.

I felt a mental tug and I knew that I was to go to the queen's chambers with all do haste. I got off of the bed, a task that normally would have taken be about five seconds. This was no longer the case I sprang up and was standing on my feet in a blink of an eye. I knew that if human saw what I just did they would have thought I had teleported myself for that is how it would have looked to their eyes.

I stopped pondering my new abilities and made my way to my queen's chambers. I had no idea where they were located, but this quickly changed since the living hive ship guided me via our telepathic link that I now have with the ship. I could not help myself I used my faster reflexes and speed to get to the queens chambers. It was fun becoming a blur of movement. The other wraith did not seem surprised as I flashed by them and I seem to know when one was coming around a corner so I was in no danger of running straight into one of them.

But sadly I had arrived at my destination twenty seconds later. I let out a small giggle of happiness for I knew in my old body it would have taken me four minutes to travel the same distance. I stop to pad down my new dress that I just seemed to have noticed. It seems that my new body was more interesting than this light silk dress that seemed to flow like liquid. I did really like the blue dress it seemed to match my longer and silkier hair that was now a dark bluish black. I was about to knock on the organic door when it folded upon itself to reveal a door way and I walked into the throne room.

I felt the tug on my mind again and knew the queen was in her private rooms so I walked over to the door that was on the left side of the large chamber. The door also slid open as I approached it. I found the queen sitting in a chair that was facing a translucent window that faced the stars. I so wanted to stare at the stars beyond but my new instinct made be kneel a few paces from my new queen. I bowed my head to floor and waited. Two minutes passed before the queen communicated with me. A wraith rarely spoke to each other with words for thoughts could convey so much more than mere words. But as this is my diary I will do my best to put mental communication into readable words.

"So young one how do you like the gift that we have given to you?"

"I love it my queen I feel different like my eyes are open for the first time in my life."

"Good. You will brush my hair."

I then saw a mental vision of where the queen's hair brushes were located at and how she wished for her hair to be brushed. I walked over to the organic table that I saw in my mind and brushed my hand over the gray table. The surface twitched and a part of the tabletop rolled into itself and I grabbed the three brushes from the revealed compartment. As I walked away from the table the table surface returned back to normal. I walked back over to the queen who was studying a hologram of some sort. I placed two of the three brushes down on the far left side of the queen's desk and walk behind the queen and I slowly started to brush her hair.

Everything was going fine until I found a knot in the queen's hair and I pulled to hard trying loosen it up. I suddenly felt a terrible pain in my head that caused me to cry out in pain. But there was more than just pain there were two lessons hidden in this punishment. There was the obvious lesson cause me (the queen) pain and you will receive even greater pain in return. The second was more surprising and I did not understand why she was teaching me this. She left me a basic understanding on how to enter another's mind and how to trigger the pain receptors in their brain.

"Remember these lessons for I do not like having to repeat myself and control yourself girl I do not like to hear you're crying. What are you doing get back to work."

"Yes my queen and I am sorry my queen."

"As my servant I expect you to act like a wraith and wraiths are never sorry. They learn from their past experiences and they do not repeat the same mistakes. If you want your time here to be comfortable you will learn to suppress your weaker side of your heritage and adapt to your wraith heritage, for I do not want a sniveling human as my servant. It is your wraith heritage that is keeping you alive so far. Now the rest is up to you."

"Yes my queen."

I started brushing the queen's hair again. A few seconds later I got mental images of how to painlessly remove knots in ones hair. I used the techniques that I just learn and I seemed to be having more success for I was only punished one more time. Like the first punishment the queen showed me in my mind's eye how she was causing me to feel pain she was giving me. I knew that I needed to learn how to do this. For what reason why I had no clue but I did not want to make the queen angry, so I would and learn well. When I was finished the queen had me straighten up her chambers and then she told me to see the second commander for some lessons.

I bowed to the queen and left her chambers and then I mentally ask the hive ship where I was suppose to go. I followed the directions I was given to a sparing room that the wraith members used for sparing and honing their bodies.

When I entered the sparring area I found many wraiths sparring with each other most which were drones. But there were a few males in the room that were intelligent a couple of scientist and lower ranked commanders. In the far corner I saw a medium height wraith that I knew in my mind was the queens third in command or the second commander. I walked over to him dodging the other wraith and once I got to him I knew that I was to bow and to not look him in the eye for that would be a grave insult to him.

He sent me a few mental pictures of ways to stand and move. Once he had finished sending me these images he lunged at me. I tried dodging out of the way but I was too slow. He had knocked me to the ground and had me pinned. A dark grin appeared on his face and I felt one word from him. "Weak"

I felt something in me snap and I used what I learn from the queen earlier and I slip into the commanders thoughts and activated his pain receptors and at the same time with all the speed I could muster I rolled from underneath him and quickly stood up. Once I was standing up I could see the pain I was causing him on his face. When I started thinking about this, my concentration broke and the pain I was causing him stopped.

In a flash I was pinned against the wall with a knife to my throat.

"Never stop fighting until the fight is truly over, by not following this rule you are making the biggest mistake you can ever make. Never let your guard down or lose your concentration. You are a physically weak creature; your mind is your best weapon for either out thinking your opponents or for subduing or controlling your opponent's thoughts with telepathy. You had lost control of your thoughts because of this you lost the fight instantly. Before we go on, you need to know that these lessons are to work on your physical body and learning fighting strategy, not to learn how to control your mental abilities other than concentration and using all of your senses. Later you will learn to incorporate both. One more thing, remember I did not expect a pathetic creature such as yourself to have any mental powers. There two lessons here to note. One next time you will have to break my mental shields that I foolishly let down and two you should never under estimate an opponent no matter how inferior it is. "

I was about to apologies when the queen's earlier words came to mind and I simply thought. "I will remember these lessons and learn from them commander."

As he released me all he said was "Good" and a few seconds later we started sparring or more precisely he tossed me around like a rag doll for the next hour. Once my sparring lessons were over I was allowed to get some food to eat. After the rather Spartan meal, I was instructed to go to my room and meditate and learn mental discipline. My room was very close to the queen's chambers. The room was meant for the queen's personal servant after all.

My room was rather small with a small cocoon like bed, a few organic cubbyholes that opened and close by touch, a small desk and stool and a little bit of floor space which had enough room for me to sit cross legged on the floor. To try to do the same thing on my bed would be impossible because of how enclosed the bed was.

As I sat crossed legged I was unsure what I was supposed to do until the queen told me "You are going to learn how to control your thoughts. I want you to focus on a flame in your mind's eye and nothing else. Other thoughts will appear. You are to dismiss them and refocus on the flame. "

I closed my eyes and tried to picture a flame from a candle in my mind. I am not sure how much time past but I knew that hardly any time had passed before my thoughts strayed to the stars that I saw from the queens chambers earlier. As soon as this happen I got another mental shock from my queen and was told to focus. The next three hours was quite a painful experience. I lost count of how many times the queen had to shock me for letting my mind wander. But despite the difficulty of a girl my age getting control over my thoughts I made a lot of progress, but then again with someone able to see your thoughts and is able to punish you on a mental level exactly when you have lost control of your stray thoughts you are able to learn rather quickly. I was still a long ways off from any sort of mastery but for my first day I think I did pretty well, for I had learned a lot that day.

If every day was like today, I will become a changed person even powerful that is for a human. But to become a powerful wraith I had a long ways to go and I was going to travel this road for I do not want to be known as a weak and pathetic human, but as a true wraith. For my new instincts would not allow anything less than me becoming truly great.

* * *

A/N: Tell what you think of fic so far I want to know if I should keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next eight months following the day that I woke up as a new stronger and smarter person past by in a blur. Most of my time was spent serving the Queen and learning. Learning how to serve my Queen, learning how to use my mental abilities, how to move with grace. How to defend and subdue my enemy's and the enemy's of the hive, learning the mechanics of the universe around me through the sciences. My eyes were open up to more possibilities than I could ever imagine.

I think I always have known instinctually that the universe is a truly massive and unending place. But what I did not know is how massive our own minds are. How complex and truly amazing a brain is. I found that our minds are nearly as unending as the universe itself. I used to think what made the Wraith so great was how physically superior they were compared to humans and other lower life forms. Yes these things are still impressive and I still wanted them for myself but what made the Wraith truly great is the gift of telepathy.

Through telepathy the Wraith have been able to explore something that Humans have never had hope to even glimpse. For the Wraith can see the very soul of an individual their hopes their desires, dreams and the very thing that makes them what they are. I do not think I can truly put in to words what it is we can see. But it is a truly awe inspiring and frightening gift that we possess, this gift gives the Wraith boundless advances. We communicate with each other with no errors or faults or misunderstandings. Ideas and thoughts are developed not just with in a single individuals mind but with the entire Hive, where every person in the hive, no matter their status or occupation can add to the idea, plan or thought that is being formed. To be honest I did not know why the Wraith were not greater than they were for they could be so much more and I was going to learn of the reason of what was holding the Wraith back from the greatness they could achieve and if it was with in my power I am going to fix this problem, for the Wraith have only just begun to scratch the surface of their great and magnificent gift.

I will always remember the day when I entered the Queen's chambers and found a human standing before her there were no drone guards around, it was just her and the human prisoner. Yes this is the day that my eyes were open even further than before when I would begin to understand truly how amazing and vast my telepathy could be. I am still not sure how I came to the conclusions that I did at the end of that day. For I did not walk within my own mind making these discoveries. No I walked into another's mind but not with the intent of finding understanding. I was only after control and mental thought manipulation and basic thought recall. But in the end, the action I took that day revealed to me a whole new world of possibilities that I was eager to explore.

As I walked into the Queen's personal room which is a cross of a study and dressing room, I quickly spotted the unknown human standing before the Queen. I walked over to the Queen and stopped a few paces from her and kneeled in my customary place. The Queen said to me without any words that she wanted me to take care of her hair. I simply got back up and got her brushes out and started brushing the Queen's hair without any preamble.

So far neither the Human or Queen said a word to each other. I was about to touch the Humans thoughts to try and figure out what was going on when the Queen said in my mind "While you are brushing my hair I want you to use what I have taught you so far to amuse me."

I understood what the Queen wanted me to do she wanted me to play with the humans thoughts for her amusement while continuing to brush her hair at the same time. I slowly but deliberately entered the Humans mind and carefully destroyed what natural defenses he had. He could not even tell that anything was even happening. I then let my essence snake through his mind and take a hold of it and then in a flash I made him kneel before the Queen for that was his proper place. While this seemed to take me a long while in reality this all happened in less than a second. I had total control over this man I started to watch and direct his thoughts and at the same time I activated his pain center but not in the same way as I have done to the Second Commander this was a more refined attack. In one of my past lessons I entered the mind of one of our other human prisoner's one who experienced what it is like to be burned alive. I triggered the same type of pain and induced images of being in side of a burning barn. The screams of his voice filled and echoed around the room as I continued to methodically brush the Queen's hair.

As the Human who I have yet to even find out what his name is, continued to scream in agony. I decided to remedy that and with barely a thought I found that his name is Na'toth. I continued to search for memories I could use as a weakness to attack him in a whole new way. At the same time the Queen was passing on a few ideas of what to look for and ways of using what I have found. I let the flames in Na'toth's mind die out and let him think that he blacked out from the pain. At this point I dazed his mind so he would not see me shift around his perspective getting the details of the next scene just right.

Once I was satisfied that he would not see past the images I was conjuring I unfazed his mind and let him think he woke up next to his life mate. I was taking on that role. I let him see that his life mate was running her fingers down his bare chest teasingly. I slowly let the moment build speeding up and slowing down his perception of time as needed. When I thought I had him in the right mood I ask him about those he cared the most about. He talked to me in detail about each and every person he cared about. I allowed more time to past in his mind and ask him how he and his fellow protectors protect the village and those he cared about from the Wraith.

Na'toth was all too happy to explain the simple yet ingenious warning and evacuation system that his people had developed. I allowed a little more time to past in his mind and then I had my mental self get up off the bed and get dressed. Na'toth simply laid on the bed in bliss and contentment. As my mental self was leaving I alter my face into that of a female Wraith and then I disappeared. I changed the mental scene again to that of his memories of the culling that got him and half of his people captured by us. I alter the memory so he could watch as each and every person he described to me was culled and grabbed up by our darts.

Na'toth let out a sad and anguished scream of horror and sorrow. The Queen was laughing greatly at the sad and pitiful state of Na'toth. I was not laughing but I was not feeling guilt I was simply pleased with my success. I slowly allowed Na'toth's mind to return back to the present back in this room but from Na'toth's point of view he was responsible for the capture of all those he cared for by the Wraith.

I did not leave Na'toth's mind I had simply step back a bit so he could take over his own body again. The Queen said "That was most entertaining wouldn't you say?"

Na'toth replied "You are disgusting you and your little mind games. Having fun toying with your food are we?"

"No human it was not I who has been playing in your head it was my little servant girl over here that so masterfully manipulated your mind. I think her lessons are coming along very well don't you?"

Na'toth turned his head towards me and looked at me hatefully and said "So it was you little Wraith worshipper that was having fun with me, so you think that you are some big bad Wraith now. You are even trying to look like a Wraith well you are nothing. You will never be a Wraith you will always be a tasty little morsel that will one day be ripe for the taking."

I felt my anger take over and I grasped at his mind so hard that he fell to the floor gasping. Na'toth's voice again filled the room this time sounding even more agonizing then before. The screams probably could be heard through half of the Hive ship. Na'toth flopped around like a dead fish as I made him live through every type of pain that I ever felt or felt in the minds of others. I was about to dig even further when the Queen snapped me out of my rage induced fury. I quickly step back but not out of Na'toth's mind.

The Queen clapped her hands together a few times while Na'toth lay on the floor panting trying to get his breath back. The Queen said "It seems you have angered my servant Human. She nearly destroyed your mind in a most spectacular way. Luckily for you I stopped her since I want to see the emotions on your face as I feed upon you. I want to know your reaction when I tell you that the guilt you are feeling is simply a creation of my little servant girl here."

Na'toth looked at me with even more hatred and loathing than before. I could not help myself. I smirked at him and I let him feel through telepathy my amusement that I was now feeling at his pitiful state that I caused him. It would seem that I have the same mean streak that most Wraiths seem to have. For I now felt pleasure at the knowledge that I caused his suffering, that I was more powerful than he could ever hope to be. I felt the Queen's intentions and I made Na'toth remove his shirt and kneel before the Queen. He tried to fight me with everything he had but I batted his futile attempts away and he followed my will with the appearance of no hesitation from his part.

The Queen laughed as Na'toth took off his shirt and kneeled before her. She circled him a few times and then in a flash she latched on to him with her right hand and slowly drained his life into herself. While this was happening I got out a small flat bowl and filled it with water draping a towel over my right arm and walked back over to my Queen with the bowl. When she was finished she washed the blood off in the provided bowl and then dried her hands off.

The Queen then turned to me and said in my mind. "You have done well today. You may now go and do what you wish until your next lesson with my Second Commander. Oh and have someone clean this up." She pointed to Na'toth shriveled body. I bowed to the Queen and with a nod from the Queen I left her chambers. As I was leaving I heard two words being thought by the Queen "Mind Walker" Once I had left the Queens personal chamber's I called for a couple drones to clean up Na'toth's body.

I walked to my favorite part of the ship which is a long hallway that leads between the Queen's chambers and to the command nexus. This hallway had one of the best views of the stars. The only area that had a better view was the Queen's personal chambers. The windows were not real simply a special skin that could show any scene that the hived wished, but for as far as I knew these viewing skins have always displayed the stars that where just right outside the ship. I would come here to think and let my mind wander where it pleased as I would stare out at the stars some times for hours at a time.

Right now I needed to think about what I just did and what it was that I am becoming. With the daily meditations I was doing, I have come to have a better understanding of myself. I know that I am now a completely different person today then I was when I was brought aboard the Hive. I know that even if I have known how to use my telepathy like I do now back when I was first taken aboard that I would have never done anything resembling what I did to Na'toth. Such actions would have never crossed my mind. But now with my anger and the little bit of hate that I have now, I know that I will never hesitate to use my gifts whether it is to serve the Hive in general or the Queen personally or even simply for myself. This is who and what I am now.

What I heard in my mind when I was leaving the queens chambers was "Mind Walker" that seem to fit me for I truly enjoy using my talents. I am always discovering and learning something new every time I reach out with my thoughts and look at the universe around me from countless different perspectives. I have learned five new languages and seen through the eyes of hundreds of different people and got to mentally explore over fifteen different planets and learned many different types of mundane skills most of which I probably would have never considered learning from the many humans we have taken aboard the Hive.

I do not know if this is what the term "Mind Walker" means but it seems to fit me nicely. After my lessons with the Second Commander I will get to explore something new and exciting. Under guidance of the Chief Scientist who is my science teacher. I will be allowed to start downloading the Hives knowledge into myself. I will be learning almost everything that there is to know about Wraith technology. For in time I will gain a new duty that I am to perform for the Hive. When I am not attending to the Queen's personal needs and when I am not taking lessons. I am to start researching and developing new technologies that will hopefully make our Hive the most powerful ship in this galaxy that is the hope any way. This may be a temporary duty to see if I have the right disposition to be an inventor and in the end only time will tell.

I felt a mental touch on my mind from the Hive ship and I knew that I needed to get to the sparring chamber or I would be late for my lessons with the Second Commander. I turned on my heels and ran three decks below and all the way to the sparring chamber with ten seconds to spare. I skidded to a halt and walked up calmly to the organic door that separated the corridor and the sparring chamber. As I walked in to the room I could feel that something was different today. I could not put my finger on it but something felt off, nothing bad just different. I walked swiftly over to the Second Commander and bowed my head to him.

About a half a minute went by with neither of us moving when I heard the Second Commander speak to me via telepathy and said "I think that after the display you preformed for our Queen that I should add a new twist to our lessons with each other. You now will have to block me from entering your mind while defending yourself from my physical attacks. You will now be fighting two entirely different battles at the same time let's see if you are up to the challenge little human."

I am not going to write down what happen in that one hour time span. But let's just say it was not pretty and I spent most of the lessons lying on the ground or having a knife at my throat. I can happily say that the Second Commander never made it into my thoughts but those victories were costly in a bodily way through physical pain and lots of it. But after what I did to Na'toth earlier that day I would never let another have that sort of power if I could help it so the physical pain and loss was worth it. I must say that defense lessons gave me all the motivation that I would ever need for the next lesson with the Queen. The Queen must have known about my poor performance in my last lesson. For the Queen decided that it was time for me to learn all of the different types of mental shielding that she knows of, I was to learn and get proficient in every one of the shielding styles and then choose the ones that I liked and then personalize those shielding style's to myself.

* * *

Iwould love some input from my readers so please tell me your thoughts. I hope you like the fic so far.

Damien


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of my fifth rebirth day was not significant because I was transformed into something greater than a mere human nine years ago this day. What made this day special is the fact that I was to plan, execute and command a full culling with no help from the Commanders of the Hive. The First Commander of the Hive was my strategy teacher. I had been taking lessons with him for almost four years now. He was teaching tactics for both space and ground battles. With the knowledge that the First Commander was teaching me I should be able to plan and lead our Hive to victory in any battle we may face.

Today the Commander wanted to test what I have learned and to see if I had what it takes to be a leader, so he decided that I was to plan and lead a culling from start to the finish. But this was not a simple culling. No the people we would be culling called themselves the Genii, a human civilization that had advanced technology or at least advanced technology for humans that is.

The day before the actual culling I was in the control room looking over the scans of the Genii planet that was chosen for the culling. I studied the data I was seeing of where the different population centers where located on the planet. I also used my telepathy to scan the planet trying to find the best location to cull. After a hour of data analyzing I found the location that we would be culling but from what I could tell from the minds that I was able to briefly touch that these Genii had some hidden defenses that could cause us some problems. So I decided that I should go down to the planet to do some scouting. For once I was close to my chosen target I could do a more thorough mental scan of the residence of the underground military settlement.

I left the control room and made my way to the dart bay along the way I had two drones follow me. Once in the dart bay I walked over to a small scout ship and got in to the ship with the two drones following me inside. I have been allowed to fly any type of Wraith craft now for over a year now. It had only taken two months worth of training to become proficient in piloting a small ship like a Dart to the Hive ship itself.

This achievement was mainly due to me being gifted in the mental arts. With my excellent mental abilities controlling a Wraith ship was extremely simple and I could also taken in all of the ships senor data without being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information being downloaded in my brain or letting the information become a distraction from the actual piloting of the craft. I sat down in the control chair and connected my mind to the ships systems and started the Scout's engines.

A half hour later I had landed the Scout ship a small distance from the underground town in a grove of trees. I had used my mental abilities to make sure that none were looking my way when I was landing. Once the ship had properly been powered down I started searching out the nearby area with my mind. As my thoughts extended in all directions I soon had discovered wildlife. I keep extending my thoughts outwards until my thoughts touched the mind of a human being.

I slowly let a few tendrils enter inside the humans mind. I could now see out of his eyes. The male was well hidden being perched high above the ground in a very tall tree. The human was a guard that is supposed to look out for anything approaching the entrance to the hidden town. I started digging deeper in to the guard's thoughts and I quickly discovered the location of all the guard post that were scattered in the area. The next thing I discovered was the guard change over time, method of communication, how an alarm was raised, the faces and names of the other Genii guards.

Within three minutes I had almost all the information I would need to finalize my plans for the following days culling. Thanks to the information I have gotten from the guards mind I knew exactly where to search for the mind of the leader of the underground complex.

I slowly pulled out of the guards mind and then I let my thoughts travel even further. Soon I felt hundreds of different minds. I made a quick mental count of all the minds that I found. Once I completed my count I searched the area of the underground complex where the leader should be located. As soon as I had shifted my prospective to the leader's office I spotted him almost instantaneously. I checked to see if anyone else was with him and when I found no one with him. I entered the leader's mind this time I poured more of myself into the leader then I did to the guard that is hiding in a tree.

I was not planning on letting go of this individuals mind until the culling was over. Once I had a firm hold of his mind I started sifting through his thoughts. I found that his title or rank was that of General. He was the military commander of underground town which was an experiment to see if this was a viable way to hide them self's from the Wraith. I felt pried in knowing that I would be the one to ruin this little experiment.

A few minutes later I had gotten everything that I needed from his mind. I shifted myself to the back of his mind and then altered my focus back to my own body. It was time to take the bag of stun bombs that I brought with me to the edge of the Genii camp, for later on the good General would be setting up the bombs in strategic places in the nearby clearing. It was not difficult to get to the edge of Camp and back to the Scout ship undetected. When I got close to one of the watch post I would simply haze the guards mind and sneak by. Once I got back to the ship I let myself fall into a meditative trance to help pass time until night fall.

Once the sun had set one of the two drones I brought with me snapped me out of my meditation. It appeared that it was time to have the General execute the next phase of my plan. I transferred my focus back to the tendrils that I had left in the Generals mind. A second later I was seeing out of the eyes of the General who had just finished his evening meal and was getting up. I subtly hazed his mind and then I took control of his body.

I had him walk to the surface and into the cool night air. I then had him slowly make his way to the bag that I had hidden earlier. Once he had gotten to the bag he took out the seven small organic devices and put them into one of his many pockets, then I had him put the empty bag back in its hiding spot. Over the next fifteen minutes he subtly dropped the small egg like devices in the tall grass. I then had the General walk back to his office and had him sit down. I suppressed the memories of the actions I forced him to take and made him think that he went for a walk and went back to his office to get a little more work done before calling it a night. Once I was sure that he believed the false memories I shifted my prospective back to my own body. Now it was time to get some sleep, in the morning the culling would commence.

The following morning I woke up well rested, I got up and pulled out the food that I had brought and I eat it. While I was eating I checked the mind of the General to make sure everything was still in order and then I contacted the commander aboard the Hive to make sure the Hive was ready to commence with the culling.

"We are ready up here. Just give us the word and the Darts will be sent out. It will take the darts a minute to get to the predefined destination. "

With that answer I shifted my prospective back to the Generals mind and took control over his body. I had the General go to the radio room to pick up his messages that came from Central Command. I had him acting like he was reading over a particular message carefully for thirty seconds or so while walking. Once thirty seconds had past I had the General run back to the communication center and thumb on the PA system.

"This is General Glader we have been given orders from the top that we are to bug out. I repeat we are to bug out, I want everyone gathered in the open field in two hours. This is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill. In two hours I want you all ready for immediate extraction. "

As soon as the General stopped speaking everyone in the Genii complex started running around trying to pack this or that or destroy what could not be taken with them in that sort of time. Over the following two hours I kept a tight grip on the Generals mind making sure that my orders were being followed. Once the two hours had past and everyone had gathered in the clearing, I gave the mental order to the hive to begin.

As soon as I spotted the Darts through the eyes of the General, I set off the stun bombs. Two seconds later the bombs went off and two thirds of the gathered crowd was knocked out. The Darts started sweeping over the humans that were still standing. After two passes the crowd of Genii where completely subdued.

I allowed all of the Generals memories to return to him and then I allowed him to take back control of his own body. I knew that I was a cruel and sadistic person it was a trait that many Wraith had and I developed mine from the Queen. I felt a smile cross my lips as I felt the Generals horror and anguish over come him. I felt the General fall to his knees and started weeping as he watched the Darts flying above making passes over his fallen comrades. With each pass a few more Genii would be swept up in the culling beams. The General was a broken man and I felt pleasure at the knowledge that I caused his suffering.

I waited until the General was caught by a Darts culling beam to return back to my own body to start up the Scout ship Engines It was time to return home. I was sure that I had past my test for the Hive had not taken any damage and not a single human escaped the culling.

Once I was back aboard the Hive ship I sought out the Dart that had captured the General. It only took a few moments of mental querying to find the right Dart. A few minutes later I was making my way to the throne room with the General in tow. It did not take much prodding to get the broken man to follow me. Once inside of the throne room I kneeled before my Queen and had the General do the same.

The queen smiled at me and said out loud "You have done well my servant and what is this you brought to me?"

I replied out loud "My queen I wish to present you with the leader of the people who we just culled General Glader."

The queen did not say anything for a half minute while she got up and circled the human male. "You already broke him how disappointing. I know how you can make it up to me, I wish for you to interrogate him. I want to know everything he knows about his people and what their weaknesses are."

The General who looked to be totally defeated straighten up and spit into the queen face and yelled "I will tell you nothing you evil winch."

The Queen struck so fast that I barely saw her move. She had ripped opened the Generals shirt and placed her feeding hand on his chest. The General started screaming as the Queen very slowly feed upon his life force. Less than a minute past before the Queen stopped feeding. I could not see any visible signs of aging but through telepathy I could tell she removed about two years of his life.

The Queen said to me in my mind "Don't rip the information out of his mind I want you to torture the information out of him."

I bowed my head to the queen and said "Yes my Queen."

I turned my attention to the General who had a look of defiance in his eyes. I knew I could break him quickly if I made him relive the moments that he was on his knees watching his people be culled, but the Queen wanted a show there for I would give her one, I just did not know of how great a show I was about to put on.

I walked over to the kneeling General and went to run the back of my right hand on his face when he tried to bite me. I jerked my hand out of the way in reflex and at the same moment I triggered his pain receptors. I made the General feel like he was being shocked by electricity. I could tell that the General was experiencing pain that I intended him to yet he was still knelling on the floor with no sound coming out of his lips. The only physical sign that I could see that even gave a hint that he was currently in pain was a look of strain on his visage. I stopped the pain sensation he was feeling and I started to walk in a circle around him.

The General looked at me and said "You think that you, a weak and pathetic Human such as yourself could hope to break me with torture, I think not. I have been train to resist torture and after what your owner did to me there is nothing that your feeble little mind tricks could do to me that would make me betray my people. For there is no pain that compares to a Wraiths feeding and since you're a simple dim witted little Human girl none of my secrets will ever be revealed to the likes of you little bitch."

I felt rage and hate with no likes of anything that I have ever experienced before in my life. The General had pushed every button that I had to be pushed. I had gone over the edge but unlike most Wraiths, I did not resort to physical violence. My best weapon was not my body, it was my mind and despite being in a total rage I was able to calmly change the perceptions of both myself and the General.

We saw a feeding slit grow on my right hand, once the slit had fully grown. I search for the Generals life force. I had seen many feedings from many different perspectives so I knew precisely how the Wraith feeding process worked. I was going to simulate the whole process not just the pain of being feed upon. Once I found the Generals life force I tugged on his living force a few times and once it came loose I guided his life force to his chest and into my right hand.

As I was about to replicate the pain of being feed upon I heard and felt a strange sensation. I heard the Generals screams echoing loudly in the throne room. The General was experiencing pain when I had yet to cause any was not the only strange event that was happening. I was feeling energy flooding into my body, I felt pure pleasure I vaguely remember hissing out in pleasure in the same way I had seen the Queen has when she was feeding. But soon the energy was becoming over whelming.

I tried to stop the flow of the energy that was flowing into me at first I was not having any success. I was trying to block the flow of life energy within my own body but I quickly discovered that would not work. I needed to stop the flow at the source. I made myself focus on the tendrils that where inside of the Generals mind.

I then pulled on what remained of the Generals life force. I pulled it away from his chest where my hand seemed to be glued too. It only took two tugs on the flowing stream of life force to stop the energy transfer. As soon as the energy stopped flowing into my body, I collapsed to the floor and started screaming in agony something was happening to my body, the next thing I knew was that the darkness was taking me in to its warm embrace and I knew no more.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to thank those who have left me reviews thank you very much I am glad you like the fic.

Damien


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up feeling weak and tired, when I opened both my eyes and my mind I found that I was in science lab number four. I found a scientist who was working at a bio computer terminal most likely looking over some scans of myself. I allowed a mental tendril to enter the scientist mind and with a quick search of his surface thoughts, my guess was correct. I was about to download what the scientist knew about me into my mind when the organic door folded open.

I looked over to the door to see it was the Queen herself who had entered the lab. The Queen mentally communicated to me "The Hive ship informed me that you have awoken. You have been unconscious for three days now. A few hours ago your body finally stopped evolving. Physically you are no longer a super Human, now you are nearly a full blooded Wraith that is fully developed. I am not sure how you were able to feed upon that Genii human, but never the less it would seem that taking in pure life force into yourself caused you to undergo a transformation. We have determined that your mental abilities have also evolved. Our test show that they have grown in power greatly, from what we can tell your mental powers have grown by a factor of six. Because of this you are relieved of your duties to me and that of the Hive. I want you to spend this time getting complete control over your greater abilities. Now then I have things I need to get done."

Without another word the Queen spun on her heels and walked out of the lab. While listening to what the Queen was saying I felt one underlining thing, fear. The Queen feared me and perhaps she had a good reason to fear me. In the past I could only get small glimpses of things that the Queen did not purposely share with me. But now without even trying I was feeling the Queens emotions.

I got up off of the organic lab table and made my way to my small chambers. About three and a half years ago I got a very nice and a very ornate mirror from a culling I wanted to take a closer look at myself. For right now I could only see few of my new features. One being that I am taller for it is difficult for me to walk. I kept tripping over myself which annoyed the heck out of me. I took pride in myself for be able to move with absolute grace and now I could not walk five steps without nearly falling flat on my face.

The next thing I noticed about myself is that my skin is much paler. In fact my skin is completely white. Also my skin is now completely smooth and clammy. I now had true wraith skin which made me happy because Human skin is so delicate and fragile, while Wraith skin is much tougher and more durable. The next thing I notice while I was looking over my new skin is that my right hand now had a feeding slit. The last thing I notice while I was stumbling my way back to my chambers was my hair. My hair now feels like it is made of silk. My hair color did change slightly I now had dark blue, black and white strands of hair.

I had almost gotten back to my chambers when I thought I had gotten a hang of my new legs when I tripped and fell to the ground. As I was getting up I noticed a young scientist trying to hide his laughter. My new instincts took over, I flicked my right hand and the young Wraith was pinned to the wall. I leaped at the pinned Wraith while pulling out my dagger which was given to me by the Second Commander.

I had the dagger at the Wraiths throat and I hissed and then I spoke in a dangerous voice "Is there something you find funny?" The young Wraith heisted which simply angered me further. I let a tendril enter his mind which simply went straight through his defenses. I struck at his pain center causing a moment of intense pain. I asked "I will ask you again is there something you find funny?"

The young scientist said in my mind "No miss, I did not mean to dishonor you. I will not make such a mistake in the future." I simply dropped the scientist who fell to the ground and continued to make my way back to my quarters.

I was surprised at myself I have never attacked another Wraith like I did outside of the sparring chamber. For all Wraith but the drones held a higher station then I did. But my instincts told me otherwise that I was there superior, that I am greater then all of the Wraith aboard this Hive. I shook myself out of such ridicules thoughts.

Once I had snapped out of my reverie I found that I was standing in my chambers. I walked over to the far side of my room where the mirror was hanging and I took a look at myself. There was no doubt about it I was now a Wraith. I had the two gill slits on each side of my nose. My bone structure changed the most noticeable being my forehead and nose. My eyes were no longer blue they are now a bright green that seems to almost glow, my pupils are no longer round black spots they are now vertical black slits. I could also tell that that I am now a little over six feet tall.

The last thing I noticed was what I am wearing which is a very light and delicate silk shirt that is sheer, a light and flowing skirt that went down below my knees and lastly I was wearing a fancy floor length coat.

I smiled at my reflection for I am now what I always wanted to be a Wraith, not a weak little Human being. I would re-master my body again. I was also excited to see how far my mental abilities have grown. My thoughts took me back to the confrontation with the scientist. How did I throw the scientist against the wall? If I have taken control of his body with telepathy he would have backed up taking several steps to do so. But that is not what happen he literally flew back against the wall his feet not even touching the floor. Once he hit the wall the artificial gravity should have pulled him back to the floor. Instead he was pinned to the wall in the air. He did not slide back to the floor until a few seconds after I had released him.

It hit me what if my transformation did not just enhance my telepathy but also gave me a new mental ability. There had been a very small number of Wraiths known to have this gift, to be able to move objects with their minds. I looked to my desk and focused on one of my unlit candles that I was fond of, I then examined my memory of pinning the scientist. I wished no it was a demand, I felt anger and my need to put him in to his proper place so I did so by mentally throwing him.

I focused back on the candle again and using my will I demanded for the candle to move backwards. To my surprise it was flung back against the organic wall and then the candle fell down near the back of the desk. That was not the result I was wishing for but none the less I was extremely happy. I had a new gift to learn and I was planning on mastering it.

The next thing I wanted to do is find out how much my telepathic powers have grown. I sat down on the floor cross legged and closed my eyes. The first thing I was checking for is to see how many mental tendrils that I had extended out. In the last two years I have found that I was subconsciously reaching out to others creating mental links. Normally I would have about a dozen tendrils which linked me to the Hive ship and those who I work with often such as the Queen, the First and Second Commander. The other tendrils would reach out to those who were nearby my person as a warning system. It has been over a year and a half since anyone could approach me without me being aware of their presence. Which is an amazing feat for a Human, for Wraith are good at stocking there pray unnoticed.

What I found completely shocked me, I had at least one tendril connecting me to ever living being aboard the Hive to both Wraith and Human alike. If I tried this same feat a week ago it would have taken nearly all my concentration to create and maintain a single link with everyone aboard the Hive and it would have been a weak link. Right now I had a good steady link to everyone and with some I had multiple strands linking myself to them. I was glad that I normally kept my shields up at max or I would be on the ground crying at the sheer flow of information that would be coming into my brain.

I would have to retrain myself at taking in a lot of information at once. If I could handle the flow of information that was coming in to my brain I would know where everyone was at and what they were doing this type of information could be really useful. I will simply have to train my subconscious to sort through the massive amount of information and report to my conscious what I needed to know.

The next thing I needed to do is see how potent these connections are and if they were getting through peoples mental shields. I chose a tendril that was connected to an intelligent Wraith meaning not a drone. The thread let to the mind of the Dart Commander. He is responsible for maintenance and deploying of all the Hives Darts. He also commanded the Darts during an engagement when no other Commander was with the detachment. Basically the Dart Commander is the lowest ranking commander in the Hive.

The Dart Commander shields were indeed up and intact but my tendril seemed to slide right past his mental shields and right into his thoughts. I could do anything I wished to the Dart Commander take over his body or read all of his thoughts, even shut down his brain functions which would kill him, all without even trying. To be honest I was not sure how I was accomplishing this feat but none the less I was doing it. I already was very happy but now I was becoming ecstatic at the realization of how powerful I am now.

I now had a new goal to master my new abilities. But another thought crossed my mind then what. What would I do with them, what would I do with this power. Would I serve as the Queens attendant for the rest of my life rarely getting to use my powers? I was destined for more than that, I could feel it. I needed freedom to explore the universe. No I needed more than freedom I needed the resources of a Hive to accomplish my goals of explore the universe and the gift of Telepathy so I could find the reason why the Wraith were not greater than they were. I had much to teach, much to learn and even more to discover. I needed to spread my wings, to take flight, to lead my own destiny.

But did I have the knowledge or the wisdom to run a Hive of my own. Would other Wraith even follow my lead with them knowing of my Human origins? While I now looked to be a full grown Wraith I am only fifteen almost sixteen years old. Am I truly ready to strike it out on my own leading others, my instincts were screaming yes but the rest of me had doubts. I have to ask myself the same question that I have been asking since I was taken aboard this Hive. Who am I right now and what am I to become? I do not have an answer for now I feel truly lost with the conflict that is burning within me. I guess time will solve my dilemma.

The following weeks were days of extremes. I would be extremely happy one moment at an achievement like when I had searched and examined my body with my mind which allowed me to get to know my body, in fact I got to know my new body better than my old one. I could now move so smoothly and gracefully that when I wore a dress that dragged on the floor it would look like I was simply gliding.

Then the next moment I would feel confusion coming from different members of the Hive. From my teachers I felt fear and resentment and from the Queen who I saw as a mother I felt fear and abandonment. I never felt so alone in my life yet I was connected to every living being aboard the Hive.

Then my mood would swing back to being ecstatic at finding that my creation actually worked better than I could have ever imagine. I have created a new type of outer skin that would allow our ships to remain in hyperspace for six straight days before the ship would have to exit hyperspace to regenerate. The regeneration time has also been cut in half. This new skin also gives our ships a lot more protection from energy based weapons.

I found out that in two months time the skin will be added to the Hive ship itself. The skin is being grown on all the ships that are contained with the Hive. My mood then swing back to being depressed when the Queen dismissed me coldly after the meeting with the scientist about my creation. I am not sure how to describe my relationship with the Queen, it was not a warm relationship but we were close. She would confide in me her problems while I would brush her hair or take care of her nails and I would confide in her my problems to get advice from the wise Queen.

But now I was treated the same way as a mere drone. This Hive no longer felt like home, I no longer felt the same warmth here like I used too. Because of this I had a lot of time to spend by myself. I was making tremendous progress in re-mastering my telepathy. I was also advancing my telekinesis quickly, I was now able to pick up several small objects at once and move them to where I wished or I could move a single object like my dagger at frightening speeds.

My personal achievements would bring me great happiness which would quickly be broken as my concentration would relax at completing a goal. I would then feel the Hive again and I would feel alone again being surrounded by thousands of minds which is truly depressing to be alone while being encircled by many.

As the days past by I could tell that something had to give. A few days shy of four weeks since I woke up as a Wraith I was summoned to the First Commanders chambers. A place I have never been to in all of my years aboard the Hive. The First Commander was not a social person so I knew he had something important to say to me. I could feel it coming from the Hive for it was hiding something from me. Only the combined effort of the entire Hive could truly stop me from finding the truth. The fact that I could detect that the Hive was hiding anything at all showed how powerful of a telepath I am. I know that in time as I got better control over my enhanced Telepathy that not even the combined effort of the entire Hive could keep me out.

I had a feeling that the Hive and its Queen knew this. Since I had not been allowed to see the Queen since the meeting I had with her and the other scientist about my new skin, which was over two weeks ago. I have a feeling the other shoe was about to drop. When I was standing outside the door to the First Commanders chambers I felt a mental presence telling me to enter, the door folded upon itself to reveal the room beyond. The room was much larger than the one I occupy, the room was sparsely decorated.

Sitting in one corner at a desk was the First Commander, "take a seat Akasha." I can count the times on my fingers that I was referred to by name and that was only by the Queen herself.

The commander spoke to me with words "I wish for you to remain silent you may ask me questions when I am done. Now then as a fully developed Wraith female you are feeling a yearning to lead your own Hive. All Wraith females feel this but those who are very strong, fast, intelligent and cunning or telepathically powerful feel this need even more strongly. I do not need tell you how powerful of a telepath you are. You have linked yourself to this Hive in a way that most Queens could only dream of having a personal link with each and every living soul aboard her Hive."

The first Commander rubbed at his face and continued "Our Queen is one of the first ones she was around when the Wraith first began to travel in space to cull Humans throughout the galaxy. Unlike many other Hives that are used to the normal turnover of Queens we are not. About a third of this crew is nearly as old as the Queen herself. To put it bluntly you are a threat the longer you stay aboard this Hive the more you will have an over whelming desire to kill the Queen and take her place. We cannot allow this for most likely you would be successful."

The First Commander reached over to his desk and slid a wooden box over to me. I took the box and unlatched the lid and opened it up. Inside I saw a necklace that is attached to a large greenish blue gem. The gem is from an Iratus Queen which can live for thousands of years a gem of this quality is from a truly ancient Iratus Queen. "This gem is worth more than you can imagine to a Wraith Queen. You will take it to the Primary of the largest Wraith alliance. This gem will allow you a chance to find a home amongst them, for your past will be unknown to them because we do not interact with others of our kind much. The Second Commander will give you the marks you have earned. Once he is done I want you go pack your things and meet me in Dart bay two."

While I knew something like this was bound to happen, but I was shocked to find out that I was being exiled. I sat numbly as the Second Commander tattooed me, when he was done I slowly made my way back to my chambers, were I found a few leather bags sitting on my desk. It only took me a few minutes to carefully pack my meager belongings. I took one last look at my room and walked out to begin the next chapter of my life.

* * *

A/N: On Deviant Art there is a picture that reminds a lot of Akasha. http: // wen-jr . deviantart . com/art/Wraith-54010929 I hope you like fic please tell me what you think or if you have any question. Any way thanks for reading.

Damien


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I made my way to Dart bay two, as I walked through the corridors of the Hive for perhaps the last time ever. I did not see a single soul. Once inside the Dart bay I saw the First Commander standing next to a Scout ship. I walked over to him and he said in my mind "The Hive has one last gift for you Akasha. This ship is now yours. There are two humans stored on board and the computer has the coordinates laid in to take you to where the Primary will be located for the next week and a half. The ship has been upgraded with your new energy absorbing skin. Therefore you should make it with plenty of time to spare."

I nodded to the Commander and started getting in to the ship. When he placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke out aloud "Remember your actions reflect on us, if should you succeed or fail you will either bring us honor or shame. We wish you the best and always remember what we taught you and you should do well." With those parting words the First Commander turned around and walked out of the Dart bay. I stared at the spot he occupied for nearly a minute before I got in to the Scout ship.

Four minutes later the ship was warmed up and ready to go I sent a mental request to the Control Room requesting permission to depart. There answer came in the form of the bay doors opening. As I was taking off I felt the Hive hyper engines powering up. Once I was a safe distance from the Hive ship it opened a hyper space window and disappeared. Less than thirty seconds later my former Hive all at once severed all of my connections that I had with my former Hive.

I was truly alone now. I would have to rely completely on myself for now on. I mentally connected myself to the Scout ship computerized mind to find out that I had already done so. I commanded my little ship to open a hyper space window using the coordinates that were already laid into the navigation system. Fifteen seconds later the stars were replaced by the blue streaks of hyper space. I checked the navigation system and found that it would take fifty seven hours to reach my destination. It seemed I had plenty of time to kill on my hands.

I opened the wooden box that contained the Iratus Bug gem. The gem was indeed very beautiful. I lifted the gem out of the box with telekinesis, to get a closer look without physically touching the gem. I did not want to get my oils on the gem from my fingers. I wanted to keep the gem in its perfectly clean and polished state. I watched as the gem glistened in the low light as I rotated the necklace. I put the rare stone necklace back in the box and put it away in one of my leather bags. Then my thoughts wondered to where I would be in a year or even in a month's time and for the second time in my life I had no clue where I would end up.

The following two and half days were the longest days I remembered living. I could safely say that those days would have been the longest days of the two Humans lives, since I took out a lot of my frustrations out on them. It must have been a very painful experience for the two Humans. Just like everything in life the trip came to end and the ship exited hyperspace. I did not need the ships scanners to find out where the Primary was, for there were four Hive ships gather around a single Hive. I sent out a call to the five Hive Ships and at the same time ten Darts were surrounding my ship.

Less than a minute later call a male Wraith answered my call and said "State your intentions."

"I am seeking an audience with the Primary I have a gift to present to her."

The channel was cut off and all I could do is sit and wait. A few minutes later the same male Wraith said "You will follow the docking directions we are uploading to your ship to the letter or you will be destroyed. You and your ship will be searched and only then will a decision be made whether or not the Primary will see you. A few seconds later the docking directions had been downloaded. I allowed the ship to follow them on auto pilot. I got up out of my seat and changed into the only dress I owned. I then picked up the wooden box and stood at the back of the ship.

Once the ship had landed the door opened up to reveal a large Dart bay and many drones pointing their weapons at me. I slowly and gracefully stepped down onto the floor of the Dart bay. A Wraith who had the clothing of a Commander was waiting with his hands behind his back. He gave a slight bow to me a normal sign of respect that was given to female Wraiths.

He said in a low tone of voice "You will follow me." He spun on his heels and started walking away. I did the only thing that I could do, I followed him. He had taken me to the holding area of the ship where he and three drones took the wooden box from my hand and opened it. The Commander gasped at the contents of the box. He quickly shut the box and handed it back to me. He spoke "I must check you for any hidden weapons. Do you have any on you?"

I nodded while taking out two daggers which I handed to the Commander. The Commander took them and said "You will get these back later." He then padded me down once he was satisfied he spoke to me again this time mentally "The Primary is willing to see you now." He nodded at the box I was holding. I got the message she wanted the gem. The Commander spun on his heels again and started walking and again I followed.

He led me into the throne room of the Primary, he step to the side and kneeled. I walked up to the throne and kneeled myself. The dark skin Queen looked me over with her eyes and at the same time, tried to scan me with her mind. I was able to block her powerful mind with my shields. The Primary then spoke "So you have brought me a gift young one. You may present it to me now."

I got up from my kneeling position and opened the wooden box. I turned the box around and showed the Primary the contents. The Primary's eyes lit up at seeing the necklace of an Iratus gem. The Primary took the box from my hand and examined the gem closely and asked "and what is it you need?"

I replied "I need a home."

The Primary looked me in the eye and said "Yes I can see the mark that is half hidden by your hair. It is the mark of a Mind Walker. You been exiled by a very old Queen who I am guessing was afraid you would take her place. Yet she cares a lot about you to give you this gem so you could give the gem to me in hopes of that I would be willing to give you a chance. I can tell that you are extremely young I can smell it. So here is the deal young one, I will give you all the information you will need to get aboard the Hive of a Queen who has been making a pest of herself challenging my authority over my alliance. If you are able to kill her you will have my support in becoming the Queen of her Hive. This is the only chance I will give you young one, so take advantage of it. My Second Commander here will make sure you get all the information you will need. You are dismissed."

I bowed to the Primary and with a nod from her I walked out of her throne room. Once outside the throne room the Commander said "I have already had the Hive started uploading the relevant information to your Scout ship. You have everything you will need by the time you have taken off. " he then spun on his heels and led me back to my ship. I sat down in the control chair to power the ships systems up. While the ship was powering up I checked the ships computers system and sure enough I found an information packet. I started going through the information which happen to have the location of the next three planets to be culled by what was hopefully my future Hive.

I called up all information I had about these three planets. The first planet on the list was very promising for it produced silk in great quantities. I knew for a fact that my former Queen would have sent me down to collect some silk for her and the Hive. I was betting that this Queen would do the same thing. I laid in a course to this planet in my navigation computer. My ship was now fully powered up I then communicated to this Hives Command Room that I was taking off. The bay doors were opened and I flew out into open space. Once I was safely away from the five Hive ships I opened a hyperspace window to start the next leg of my journey.

A day later I had reached the first targeted planet to be culled. I scanned the small planet and found the most likely target to be culled. I landed my ship a small distance from the small town full of Human life. I choose to land my ship in the middle of a forest and then put my ship into hibernation mode which would make the ship nearly undetectable by the sensors used by a Hive ship.

It was time to setup camp by the small village since I needed to be close by for whenever the culling was to begin. I repacked one of my leather bags with a few items I may need and then I feed upon one of the two Humans that was given to me. I did this in case I was hurt I would have extra life force flowing inside of me, also I would be able to stay awake for about a week straight. It took me over two hours to find a good hiding spot.

I would end up having to wait four days for the Hive ship to appear in orbit. I also thought that I would have to actively scan for the presence of the Hive, about every five or ten minutes or so I would extend my mental senses as far as I could. It was in-between one of these scans, that I detected what could be my future home. Detecting the Hive was rather simple for it had a brilliant essence that is high above in orbit. I quickly shielded myself even more strongly. Now I would only have to wait a little while longer.

The culling began little over a half hour after the Hive appeared in the system. Over twenty Darts where sent down to cull the village. I detected a slower ship landing nearby it was a scout ship. That would be my ride. I would simply have to sneak aboard which should be a simple feat with my telepathy. It was remaining undetected when I got aboard the Hive that would be a bit of a challenge. I carefully made my way to the small ship while at the same time. I was entering the minds of the ones who were aboard the small craft. I found five different minds, three were human and the other two were Wraith drones. I waited until they left the general area of the ship to sneak inside of the Scout ship. I sat in the seat that was mostly hidden by shadows.

Twenty minutes later the three human's worshippers and the two drones returned back to the ship. Those twenty minutes was the longest twenty minutes of my life, for I was getting more and more nerves wondering if I would get caught by the Hive I was about to sneak aboard. As the same five returned back aboard the Scout ship, I alter their perception so there brain would simply not perceive me. One of the two drones sat down in the control chair. The ship was not shut down so the ship simply took off.

After a seven minute flight later we had landed aboard the Hive ship. The three Humans gathered up there bounty while the two drones simply got off the ship. The three Humans followed shortly after. I sat and waited until everything calmed down and went quiet. When the bay outside the scout ship became quite I subtly extended my thoughts to the dart bay beyond. I found that no one was in the bay itself. I got off the ship and carefully made my way to the air lock doors. I would have to risk triggering the door for I needed to get out of the Dart bay.

I allowed my thoughts to extend a bit further to the other side of the two air lock doors were I found two drone guards. I grin to myself and I took control of the two drones and had one of them activate the doors. The air lock door folded open and I stepped forward, the door behind me closed and the one in front opened. I erased the last minute from the two drone's minds and gave them back control over their bodies but I made sure that they could not perceive me.

It took me nearly three hours to slowly make the trip from the dart bay to the Queens personal chambers which were five decks above. I made sure that I was never near an intelligent Wraith for their thought patterns were watched by the Hive since the Hive needed to take orders from them and I did not want the Hive ship itself to detect my presence. The drones on the other hand I had free run of their minds, for that was is what they were meant to do, was follow mental commands; I was simply cheating a bit.

I found that the Queen was in her personal chambers so once I was in her throne room. I allowed a good number of mental tendrils to extend them self into the Queens study beyond. I found four minds in the room three being the same humans that I came aboard with and the Queen herself. I entered the four distinctly different minds. I paralyzed the three humans and then I quickly battered down the Queens shields. Taking out the Queens mental shields was not as difficult of a task as I feared. Within moments of my first attack her shields had crumbled. I quickly pounced on her unprotected mind and I paralyzed her body. I then quickly started downloading everything she knew in to an empty part of my mind that I would have to sort through later.

I did not have much time for I could tell that the Hive already knew that its Queen was under attack. I entered the side door of the throne room into the study. I took out a knife and used telekinesis to guide the dagger and plunged it into the side of her neck. I let the rushed mental download finish and then I reach down and grabbed my dagger, a few moments later she was dead. Fifteen seconds after the Queen died ten Wraith drones and the Hives First Commander rushed into the room.

The drones had their weapons pointed at me. I slowly stepped closer to the group and said "I killed your Queen. Please assemble all ranking members of this Hive in to the throne room. I wish to know if you will accept me as your new Queen. The clearly unhappy Commander nodded at me and motioned the drones to clean up the former Queens body.

I step out to the throne room and paced around the large chamber waiting. This is where I would find out if I now had a new home a Hive of my own or if I would have to fight my way off the Hive ship. I was about to get my answer for the chamber was filling up with Wraiths. The First and Second Commander stepped up to me. The first Commander reached up to my face and grabbed the hair that hid half of the markings on the left side of my face. He examined the tattoo and let my hair fall back into place.

The First Commander said "A Mind Walker that would explain how you were able to sneak aboard. I can tell that you are young but was trained by one of the first ones of our kind the mark on your shoulder shows that. You may be young but you are very powerful. Time can cure experience but it can't cure a true lack of power. It has been over a thousand years since the last Mind Walker was killed. Having a Queen who is a Mind Walker is a great honor. While you are young you have the potential to become a great Queen, but at last we have little choice we will accept you as our new Queen. Please take your seat in the throne my Queen."

I turned around and walked up to the throne and slowly sat down. The organic throne was extremely comfortable. Despite the fact I was sitting I still had a good view of the room before me. As I was getting comfortable in my throne everyone in the chamber kneeled before me with their heads bowed to the floor. It was strange having others kneel before me. I have never been shown so much respect in my life. For perhaps the first time in my life my instincts told me that I am where I belonged, that I truly had a place of my own to call home. I knew with every fiber of my being that I would do anything it would take to insure the safety and the continued growth of my Hive.

* * *

A/N: This stroy is coming to life for me I hope you like it. I just got done writening chapter 7 and 8 the problem is my chapter are about 3,000 words but chapter seven is just at 2000 words or over 5,000 so I need to know if you rather have short chapter or one longer one. Let me know any thanks for reading.

Damien


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I spoke to everyone in the throne room through telepathy and I said "You may stand. I have a few things that I wish to be completed. Dart Commander I want you to make sure my scout ship is retrieved as soon as I dismiss all of you. Also have my personal belongings brought to my rooms as soon as you can." I mentally gave the Dart Commander the location of the Scout ship. The Dart Commander bowed his head to me.

"Science Commander my scout ship has a new skin type that grants a much greater protection from energy based weapons and allows a ship to remain in hyper space for a greater period of time before needing to exit hyper space for regeneration. I also wish to speak with you first thing tomorrow to begin the process of implementing this skin on everything from the Darts to the Hive ship itself."

The Science Commander bowed to me and said "Very well my Queen I can't wait for our meeting."

I turned to the First Commander and said "I wish to meet with you tomorrow so I can learn from you, the strengths and the weaknesses of the Hive and about organizing the next culling. I also wish to get an understanding of your tactics and share the tactics that I have learned from the Commanders of my former Hive. I will do my best to go through your former Queens memories so we have less ground to cover."

The First Commander bowed to me and said "Very well then my Queen I will make sure that I am also prepared."

I turned my attention to the three Humans that were almost hidden in one corner of the throne room, they were still kneeling. I spoke out loud for their benefit "I wish for the Hives worshipers to wait for me in my chambers for I wish to speak to you three in private."

The male bowed his head even more which I did not think was possible and said "Yes my Queen." I looked around the room to see if there was anything else I needed to discuss. I could not think of anything else so I asked "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" I let ten seconds pass by before I spoke again "Very well then you are all dismissed." Everyone bowed to me in union and then filed out of my throne room.

I waited until everyone had filed out of the chamber and the doors to my throne room shut to mentally call my Primary through the Hives communications system. I used the former Queen's authentication codes to get directly through to the Primary. My throne chamber projector formed a holographic face of the Primary when she had accepted my call. I dipped my head to show her respect and then looked up.

I did not say anything until I determined she was waiting impatiently for me to speak. "The Queen of this Hive has met an untimely end and I have taken up the vacant role of Hive Queen. As a Hive that is a member of your alliance I am fulfilling my obligation in informing you of the changes in leadership of one of your member Hives." I dipped my head again and waited for her responses.

"Very well then the change of Command has been noted. I have no duties for you to perform for me at this time. I simply wish for you to gain complete dominance of your new Hive. You will be of little use to me until you have done so. I thank you for taking care of my little problem I was having and I will uphold my end of the bargain. I wish you well in establishing yourself with your new Hive."

With that she simply ended the communication. It seemed my time was my own for the time being which suited me perfectly. I decided to take a minute to bask in the warm feeling of my new connection my Hive. My connection has already grown stronger than the connection I had with my former Hive. I felt content and happy that I found a home for myself.

After a few minutes I got up out of my throne and made my way to my study where the three worshipers were waiting for me. I walked over to the organic desk that had a great view of the stars that I loved so much and sat down. I found that this Hive ship was of the same design to the one I was raised on, which I was glad of for only the older Hive ships had these types of viewing ports. Such design features were considered irrelevant in later Hive designs and were stripped out.

I felt three sets of eyes upon me. I sighed for I was not sure what I was going to do with the three worshippers. Then it hit me I should let them decide what they wanted to do with themselves. "I have a general idea of the relationship you had with the former Queen which might not be considered ideal but she was the Queen you served faithfully for quite a time that is in Human terms. So I am giving you the option to resign your post and to be dropped off on a planet that has a Stargate to live out the rest of your lives or to become my personal attendants. I do not want attendants who hate me because I killed your former Queen. I am a very cruel and sadistic person but I can say I will not take out my frustrations on you unless you are the cause. But I will expect you to work for your keep or I will come up with ways to make you useful, which would be most unpleasant."

I took a moment to look all three in the eyes. "Before I dismiss you for the day to think over your choices could you find something for me to wear I have been in this outfit for over a week now. Also find me some night ware that would be nice to have again." The two female twins got up and made their way into my new bed chambers. A few minutes later they came back with some clothing.

The twin name Shalean spoke "We found three dresses that will fit you. You are a lot taller than the former queen so the dress will show a lot of your legs but overall will fit you." I picked up the white color dress which was a bit shorter than the other two dresses but I really liked the style, plus I wanted to show off my new body a bit. I walked over to a full length mirror and at the same time said "Thank you. Put the other two dresses back except the night dress place it on my bed and then you are dismissed."

I looked in to the floor length mirror and the first thing I noticed was my new markings which I never gotten a chance to get a look at them until now. I now have three markings. The one that looks like a circle that is to the direct left side of my eye showed that I am great at planning battles and planning cullings. I knew I only got that mark because of my mental skill but with that skill I could gather information about a battle that none of my brethren could. The mark that went length wise on the right side of my face that is mostly covered by my hair showed that I am a Mind Walker and finally the tattoo on the right side of my chest showed my personal history, that I was raised and trained in the old ways, as time went on more would be added to the design. When the Hive completely accepted me they would add a design showing that I was the Queen of their Hive. I felt that my tattoos looked very nice on me giving myself a distinguished look. I slipped out of my dirty clothing and went to bathe. I was planning on taking a long and very hot bath.

The following morning the Hive ship woke me up at the time, I asked it to the previous night. I changed into the light silk dress that the female worshipers found for me out of the former Queens clothing. I went out to my study to get my brush out of the leather bags that were brought to me yesterday.

As I was sitting down at my new desk to brush my hair I felt the Hive ship informing me that the three worshipers wished to speak to me. I sighed and let the Hive ship know to open the doors to my chambers to allow them in. Less than a minute later the three humans were kneeling before me.

"You may rise. Have you come to a decision you three?"

In unison the three worshipers said "Yes my Queen we have."

Theold the male said "We have chosen to serve the Wraith it is not our place to judge the inner workings of the Hive. You are now the rightful Queen of this Hive now and we have sworn an oath that we will serve the Queen of this Hive in every way that we can. I am not about to break my oath. This oath now applies directly to you. We are here to serve you my Queen."

The worshipers bowed to me in unison. I asked "I gather then that Theold speaks for the two of you?"

Shalean bowed and said "Yes my Queen he does."

"Very well then" I turned around and picked up my brush and then I spoke again "I want you to take my measurements after my meetings that I have today so you can make me some decently fitting clothing." I could tell that the twins wanted to say something so I snapped "YES?"

Dwayna bowed her head and said "Begging my Queens pardon but me and my sister can take care of your hair my Queen. It is our duty after all to take care of your personal needs." Dwayna dipped her head when she finished speaking.

I look down at the brush that was in my hand slightly shrugged and handed the brush to Dwayna. The last day had been a surreal experience for me. For a month ago I was attending to my Queens personal needs, like taking care of her hair. But now it was I who was being waited on and my own hair being carefully brushed while I was sitting looking out at the stars.

Shalean snapped me out of my reverie and asked "In what way do you want your hair done up?"

I replied "I normally wear my hair down that is what I want for today, but maybe later I will let you experiment to see if there are any styles that you know of that I might like. Oh and Theold you most likely know that I am a young Wraith who has just come off of Human food. I can still eat it even though it does not give me much nourishment. So when you prepare tonight's evening meal for your selves simply have some of the food brought to my dinning chamber."

Theold bowed to me and said "Yes my Queen I will make sure to prepare a fine meal for you."

After twenty minutes of being pampered by the twins, I left my suit of rooms for the first time since I killed this Hives Queen and taken her place. I was a little bit nervous for I could feel through my link with the Hive that there were some very unhappy Wraiths in the Hive and right now my chambers felt like my domain and the rest of the Hive ship there's. I needed to change this, even if these changes where simply within my own mind.

I made my way to the lavatories to find the Science Commander. The Science Commander was in lab one which was the only lab that had direct access to the Hives Data Core. I could see a large piece of my Scout ship skin on a scanning table. The Science Commander was at a console my guess was he was looking at different types of readings from the sample.

I cleared my throat to get his attention, the Science Commander looked up at me and said "You will have to wait a few minutes young Queen, it will be good practice for you." I felt my ire building who did this little male think he was. I had to restrain myself from dominating his mind, I so wanted to punish him. The Science Commander did not seem too noticed or care about getting me angry. The Science Commander asked "Did you develop this skin?"

I replied "I did."

"I see we have to do some careful testing then we do not know the longevity of this skin type or what weakness it has, I am sure you over looked many small details." The Science Commander commented.

I made a fist with my off hand so tight that I cut my palm and a few droplets of blood were dripping from my hand. I placed myself in a meditative state reminding myself that the Hive needed time to adjust to me, for I killed there former Queen the day before.

The Science Commander looked up at me and sighed "Very well let's get this over with I have a lot of work to get done." The Science Commander gestured to the main computer console where a diagram of an ancient Wraith complex appeared on the translucent screen.

The Science Commander spoke in a lecturing tone of voice "Our ancestors built this complex using an Ancient power source. It was with the help of this complex that we were able to win the war against the Ancients. This secret complex made it possible to raise our numbers greatly in a small period of time. This was made possible through cloning. Since the time of the Great War our race all but forgot about cloning technology. I want to relearn this technology so we could clone our hand weapons and Darts, in time I am hoping to come up with a viable way of cloning Drone type missiles. But first I decided as a test we would clone a Human. A human is rather complex, if we can clone a Human then our other goals will be attainable."

I took in the Science Commander words and I was amazed at all the possibilities there are, but one possible use for cloning could solve an even greater problem that all Wraiths are facing. Being able to clone humans could solve the future food shortages. I remember when I first learned about this problem. The First Commander was explaining to me why some Humans had to be left so they could reproduce and to stress how important this was he had the computer show a projection of Human and Wraith populations. What I saw that day was that within three hundred years there would not be enough food to support our current population of Wraiths. But it seemed my Science Commander might have just stumbled upon a solution.

I asked "How long before you are ready to clone a Human?"

The Science Commander answered "Two, maybe three months from now."

I nodded to myself and said "Very well then I will let you get back to your work. But remember I need the new skin applied to all of our ship as soon as possible."

The short Wraith bowed to me and said "Yes my Queen" and then he turned his back to me and went back to work.

I quietly sighed, my Science Commander annoyed the heck out of me but if produced results I would let it slide, for now at least. I knew that one day I would put him in his place. As I turned on my heels to head back to my chambers the thought of putting my Science Commander in his proper place made me smile.

Less than an hour later I was passing in my throne room pondering all of the possibilities that cloning could bring to my Hive when the main door of the Throne Chamber opened and my First Commander walked in and bowed to me. I walked up to my throne and sat down.

The First Commander said in my mind "We have much to discuss so I wish to ask if you would be willing to have a meeting with me every day at this time? For there is no way I could convey everything I need to tell you in one full day. "

I replied "This is a wise idea First Commander I will let you lead our discussion since you are more experienced then myself."

The First Commander bowed to me and said "Thank you my Queen, well then I think we will start out with what our current feeding territory is right now. This will most likely change since the former Queen held the second highest position in the Alliance." The First Commander reached out with his mind and activated the throne chambers holographic projector. He then went on to show me our feeding grounds that currently belong to our hive and the grounds that belong to the Alliance.

The meeting with The First Commander lasted four hours. He had given me a lot to think about. It seemed the Primary had given me time to adjust before I would be expected to present myself to the other Queens of the Alliance who would most assuredly want to take every they could from me, thinking me weak because of my age. I would have to be strong for my Hive for if I was not the Hive would lose out greatly.

I sat down to the Human meal that Theold prepared for me with my mind in a whorl of thoughts. I am a Mind Walker, the minds of others is my play ground. I would use this edge to prove to the other Queens that challenging me and my Hive was a bad idea. My Hive would be powerful, and if I could help it, it would be the most powerful Hive of all. This was my promise that I was making to my Hive. I felt doubt coming from the Hive, which just made me all the more determined.

I then cleared my mind of all these thoughts and sat back and enjoyed the food. It was the best Human food I ever had in my life. I would enjoy this meal and not think about the future any more today.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys that this took so long to post but last week I was in Detroit. While I was there I had very little time to work on the fic. Any way I hope you like the fic.

Damien


End file.
